I Wish
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Bajo el manto de la noche, le pides a aquella estrella fugaz un deseo.SORA X MIMI ONE SHOTCOMPLETE


**+I wish+**

**-Sora,Sora!Mira,mira!-la oyes decirte como niña de primaria**

**Volteas**

**Alli la ves**

**Brincando como niña**

**Señalando hacia el firmamento azul**

**Te mira mientras lo hace**

**-Es una estrella fugaz!-te añade a gritos de entusiasmo**

**Sigues su dedo**

**La ves**

**La estrella de la que tanto platica**

**Te rindes ante tal vista**

**Fundes tus ojos en ese pequeño astro**

**-Tienes razon...-intentas oirte igual de entusiasmada**

**Corre hacia ti**

**Mas no te percatas de ello**

**Te abraza**

**Comienza a brincar**

**No le correspondes**

**No eres tan niña como ella**

**-Verdad que es grandioso?-brinca dando vueltas contigo-Verdad que si?-**

**-Seguro...-tienes que corresponderle con tus palabras-Es grandioso,Mimi...-**

**Se detiene**

**Te regala una dulce sonrisa**

**Mas te conmueve**

**Quieres serle sincera**

**Decirle cuanto la amas**

**Como te fascinan sus ridiculeses de niña**

**Mas callas**

**No puedes**

**No ahora**

**Una debil sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro**

**Voltea hacia el firmamento azul**

**Señala una vez mas hacia aquella estrella fugaz**

**-Podemos pedir un deseo,cierto?-la oyes mas que entusiasmada-Verdad que podemos?-**

**-Si...seguro...-le asistes**

**-Entonces...hagamoslo,Sora...-deja de abrazarte-Pidamos un deseo...-**

**-Esta bien...-**

**Pone sus manos como si fuese a rezar**

**La sigues**

**Quieres hacerlo tal como ella desee**

**Cierra sus ojos**

**Haces lo mismo**

**Sales de tu concentracion**

**Algo te saca de ella**

**-Genial!-oyes como una voz de niño de primaria dice a gritos**

**Junto a ella,volteas**

**Alli lo ves**

**Alli esta Taichi**

**Parece mas que sorprendido**

**Tal como lo hacia Mimi,señala aquel astro**

**A el tambien le fascina**

**Ves como de su lado se aparta Yamato**

**Parece mas que disgustado**

**-No seas ridiculo-avanza hacia un arbol-Es solo una tonta y simple estrella-toma asiento debajo del mismo**

**Aquella expresion de niño feliz se desvanece del rostro de Yagami**

**Frunce el ceño**

**Voltea a verlo**

**Te miras con tu amiga realmente extrañada**

**No comprendes que sucede**

**-Que estas diciendo?-oyes como de alguna manera lo llama tonto-Es una estrella fugaz,Yamato!-intenta converselo**

**-Si...seguro-saca de su bolsillo su tan preciada armonica-Lo que tu digas,Taichi-comienza a tocar**

**Aquella melodia parece molestar a Taichi**

**Sabe que Ishida ya no lo esta escuchando**

**Se resigna**

**Voltea hacia ustedes**

**Le regalas una debil sonrisa**

**Ves como Mimi corre hacia el**

**Lo toma de las manos**

**Ambos comienzan a brincar en circulos**

**Sonries**

**Verla feliz te da gusto**

**Aunque para ella no eres mas que su amiga**

**Mas no dejas de sonreir**

**Ella voltea a verte**

**Desvaneces tu felicidad de tu rostro**

**Se detiene**

**Suelta las manos de su compañero**

**-Ven con nosotros,Sora!-te dice a gritos de entusiasmo**

**-No...estoy bien-le niegas con tu cabeza-No te preocupes por mi...-le sonries**

**-Anda,anda!Ven,Sora!-aquel muchacho tambien intenta convenserte**

**-No se preocupen...-añades-Diviertanse sin mi...-sonries una vez mas**

**Mimi te mira extrañada**

**No comprende que te sucede**

**Jamas te comportas asi**

**Mas deja de observarte**

**Se vuelve hacia Taichi**

**-Oye,oye,Taichi-de seguro intenta fastidiarlo**

**-Que quieres?-voltea hacia ella**

**-Ten...-se acerca al pequeño lago-Toma esto!-le arroja un poco de agua**

**-Que haces?-parece mas que molesto**

**-Tu que haces?-intenta hacerlo rabiar-Vas a permitirme jugar contigo?-rie como niña**

**-Por supuesto que no-presume-Esta me las pagaras!-se acerca con rapidez hacia ella**

**-Seguro...-comienza a correr-Si es que me alcanzas-rie una vez mas**

**Los ves dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor del lago**

**El sigue tras de ella**

**Cada vez parece enfadarse mas**

**Sonries**

**Te conmueve**

**Verla tan feliz,te conmueve**

**Te sientes toda una enamorada**

**Mas aun con la melodia de Yamato inundando tus oidos**

**Los cabellos rubios de Mimi agitandose con la brisa**

**Su sombrero rosado se desprende de ella**

**Cae en tus pies**

**Lo coges en manos**

**Ella sonrie**

**-Sora!-pronuncia tu nombre a gritos-Pide un deseo!Anda,pide un deseo!-te añade mientras continua corriendo**

**Aferras aquel sombrero a tu pecho**

**Te arrodillas con lentitud**

**Cierras tus ojos**

**Lo haces**

**Por fin pides tu deseo**

**Aquel que deseas se haga realidad**

**Abres tus ojos**

**Ves como Mimi y Taichi se acercan lentamente a Ishida**

**Una picara sonrisa inunda sus rostros**

**Cargan en manos una pequeña bolsa de agua**

**Te pones de pie con rapidez**

**Quieres advertirle**

**Mas es tarde**

**Se la echan**

**Yamato queda totalmente empapado**

**Ambos rien como niños de primaria**

**Se estrechan las manos**

**Sienten que ganan**

**El rubio frunce el ceño**

**Se pone de pie con rapidez**

**Tachikawa y Yagami comienzan a huir**

**El portador de la amistad va tras ellos**

**Parece mas que enfadado**

**Sonries**

**La ves mas que feliz**

**Feliz de divertirse junto a esos muchachos**

**Y eso es lo unico que quieres**

**Ya que hace tiempo que tu no quieres solo divertirte a su lado**

**Quieres estar a su lado**

**Ser su amada**

**Dejar de ser su amiga**

**Quieres ser de ella**

**Y de nadie mas**

**Quieres que sea tuya**

**Y de nadie mas**

**Eso quieres**

**Ese es tu deseo**

**El deseo que le has pedido a esa estrella**

**A esa estrella que ella te ha enseñado**

**Aquella que de seguro hara realidad tu deseo:**

**Que Tachikawa,Mimi te corresponda**

**+THE END+**


End file.
